Creep
by WhiteRabbit52
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto meet in High School. They are both outsiders and constantly bullied. They find sanctuary in one another but together they could drive each other insane. boyxboy. yaoi. M for violence, school shootings, drug abuse and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Warnings: future lemons, explore dark themes like mental disorders, school shootings and drug use. **

Naruto was walking home from school the day he met Sasuke Uchiha. It was an unnaturally hot day and he felt as if his blood would begin to boil soon. It had been a bad day at school. He had a black eye to prove it. He cornered him in the bathroom and hit him while screeching wordless noise at him. They were always so noisy. They were nothing but useless, hollow human beings.

They all deserved to die.

He kicked a tin can that had been lying on the sidewalk. The other boys had punched him in the stomach until blood trickled over his lips then they had gotten scared and ran away. They may be pathetic and worthless but they weren't murderers. They weren't brave enough to be murderers.

He could do it, Naruto thought. They made him want to do it. All he needed was to take a gun to school and kill them all. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. When he got to the orphanage, the other children would just make fun of his black eye and call him weak. There was no escape from the taunts and mockery. For some reason he never understood, everyone naturally hated him and, after a while, he hated them all.

There was only one other person that Naruto saw any shred of decency in. He was the only person in the whole world that Naruto had never thought about setting on fire while they slept. Although they had never spoken, Naruto felt like he knew Sasuke Uchiha.

The other boy was quiet. Even though he tried to desperately to fade into the background, there was something in him that made him stand out. Either, it was his incredible beauty or outstanding intelligence. It didn't really matter; Naruto had had a crush on him for years.

Sasuke would never notice him though. Sometimes, Naruto played the fool just to get his attention. He broke rules, he got in trouble, all so Sasuke would notice. In Naruto's mind it didn't matter if the world ignored him as long as Sasuke noticed him.

Something hit him on the back of his head. He stopped abruptly and turned around, expecting to see the bullies back to torture him again but instead he saw Sasuke. He was standing there with anger on his face. Naruto's heart dropped. He didn't think he would be able to bear it if Sasuke hated him too.

"You're a fool," Sasuke said and suddenly, Naruto wanted to die.

Sasuke shook his head, "Why didn't you fight back?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You should've fought back, when those stupid boys were hitting you. When someone hits you, you should hit them back."

Naruto couldn't comprehend what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke had never spoken to him. Why now? How had he even known that he had been beaten up by those boys?

"Come with me," Sasuke said and turned around sharply. Naruto paused for a moment then followed him, jogging to catch up. Sasuke didn't speak. His hands were deep in his pockets and he walked with his back slouched. Naruto caught up with him and looked at his perfect profile, from his dark eyes to the subtle bridge of his thinly shaped nose. He looked like he'd been chiselled out of white marble while Naruto looked like a lump of dough, or that's what he believed at least.

They walked in silence. Naruto desperately wanted to break the awkwardness that Sasuke didn't even seem to notice.

They walked for a long time in the opposite direction from the orphanage where Naruto lived. There was a curfew. He would probably get into big trouble if he was late but Naruto didn't care. He didn't even think about it.

They got to a street with a lot of rundown houses. It was in the abandoned part of Konaha where a lot of business had already left because there was no one there who had money. The people who remained were as run-down as the houses.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke suspiciously. As much as he was infatuated with Sasuke, he couldn't help but expect a trap. He had been bullied too much in his life to be trusting of anyone.

But when Sasuke led him to an abandoned house that was falling apart, Naruto wasn't sure what to expect anymore. Sasuke took off his school jersey and wrap it around his fist then punched through the window and opened the door from the inside. They walked inside. The wallpaper was yellowing, ancient and peeling off the walls. Somewhere a faucet leaked and there was a strange brown stain stretching along the ceiling like a rotten spider web.

"Seriously, Sasuke, what are we doing here?" Naruto asked, stopping in the doorway.

Sasuke turned to him and smiled. It was the first time Naruto had ever seen the surly boy smile. The effect was breath-taking. Sasuke opened a cupboard and handed Naruto a baseball bat. He took it cautiously, staring at the object as if it was completely foreign to him.

"You act like you've been here before," Naruto said.

"I have."

Naruto twirled the bat in his hands, "What are we doing here?"

"This," Sasuke said curtly and suddenly, slammed his bat through the nearest window, shattering the glass.

Naruto jumped out of his skin, "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled.

Sasuke grinned, almost breathless from a slight adrenaline rush, "This neighbourhood is full of abandoned houses."

"So you come here and trash houses?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Pretty much."

"Are you fucking insane?"

Sasuke shrugged, "My therapist says I have anger issues. And mommy issues. And daddy issues. And my brother massacred my entire family when I was seven issues."

Naruto stared. He honestly wasn't sure wherever Sasuke was lying or not. He said everything with a straight face. There was no hint of emotion in his dark eyes except for the strange euphoria caused by shattering the window.

"Are you going to join me?" Sasuke asked.

"What? No. It's illegal," Naruto snapped.

"Yeah, but it's as fun as fucking," Sasuke grinned again, that demonic and deadly handsome smile of his.

Then it was like he evaporated from the spot. He moved so elegantly that at first Naruto believed he was dancing. He smashed the light fitting hanging from the roof. It swung wildly, emitting shot sparks that flickered and died in their descent. He kicked a door off its hinges and hit every window that he passed until the air was filled with the music by shattering glass. Naruto watched him, feeling oddly mesmerized.

"Fuck it," He said and followed Sasuke. He hit the wall till it cracked, he hit another light fitting, and he kicked the wooden bannister of the stairs till it splintered and tore the wall paper from the wall with a loud tearing sound. He slowly began to feel all his rage, all his murderous intent, flow into the house he was destroying. It felt so good to let it all out. Sasuke had been right.

He could hear Sasuke laughing. If it was anyone else besides Naruto, all they would've heard was the demented laughter of a psychotic teenage boy but Naruto could hear it. He could hear the pure joy in Sasuke's laugh.

When the house was nothing but shatterd windows and kicked in doors, they found themselves in the attic. Sasuke lay down in a beam of sunlight with dust swirling around in it like minimalistic fairies. He smiled softly, his eyes closed.

Without opening his eyes, Sasuke said, "Lay down next to me."

Naruto didn't think about it. He simply obeyed Sasuke. He lay on his side so he could watch Sasuke's chest rise and fall with his breathing.

It was silent for a while. Sasuke seemed to thrive in the silence but Naruto just felt awkward. He wished they would talk about but he couldn't think of anything to say.

He reached over and stroked Sasuke's cheek with the back of his knuckles. He never knew what came over him and he regretted it almost as soon as his skin came in contact with Sasuke's.  
Sasuke's eyes snapped opened and he grabbed Naruto's hand. To his surprise, Sasuke held Naruto's hand against his cheek then moved his lips to kiss Naruto's knuckles.

Suddenly, Sasuke was on top of him, making a cage with his arms. Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto's lips but barely touched them.

"I've never done this before," Sasuke admitted in a hushed whisper, allowing his warm breath to wash over Naruto's face.

"Kissed a boy?" Naruto answered just as softly.

Sasuke shook his head, "I've never kissed anyone."

Naruto found that hard to believe. Girls were constantly chasing after the elusive Sasuke Uchiha, although he never seemed to care. Even Naruto had kissed someone, a girl and that was when he had realised that he was truly gay.

Sasuke slowly stroked Naruto's jawline with his fingertips, "Do you think I'm a freak?"

Somehow, Naruto knew that Sasuke was not talking about never having been kissed. For all his notoriety, Sasuke was bullied just as much as Naruto was.

"No," Naruto whispered, "I think you're brilliant."

Sasuke smiled and kissed him. He was clumsy at first then he found his feet. He ran his hands up and down Naruto's sides. Whenever Sasuke touched a piece of naked flesh, Naruto wanted to shiver. It was hot and cold at the same time. Sasuke burnt like ice. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, something that he had always wanted to do.

Sasuke drew back, "I noticed."

Naruto cocked his head to one side and frowned, "Noticed what?"

"How you looked at me. It's different from those pathetic fangirls."

Naruto blushed, "I'm sorry."

"No, I loved it. I saw it in your eyes. I saw the devotion, the obsession, the adoration," Sasuke tucked a stray lock of hair behind Naruto's ear, "I even saw the love."

Sasuke shifted so he could lay his head on Naruto's chest.

"That's why I brought you here," he said, "I wanted to see if you were as angry as me. I wanted to see your rage. I thought you might show it when those people bullied you but you didn't. why didn't you hit them back?"

Naruto clenched his fists and said, "If I started hitting them back, I wouldn't stop until they were dead and falling apart in my hands."

Naruto didn't have to see Sasuke's smile to know that it was there.

Sasuke sat up, climbing off of Naruto. They sat opposite each other, with their legs crossed.

"This world is nothing. People are a waste of space," Naruto said.

"And me?" Sasuke said.

Naruto gathered up Sasuke's hands in his own, "Not you and me. We're different. We're special."

"What makes us different?"

Naruto pressed his forehead against Sasuke's and looked into his dark eyes, "Because we can see it. We can see the darkness. We can see what humanity is doing to the planet. They're a filthy plague, every single one of them.  
"What do we do?" Sasuke asked.

"Kill them all."

**A/N: One day I will write a nice fluffy fic BUT IT IS NOT THAT DAY. Hope you enjoy, please review.**


	2. Kids with Guns

AN: sorry for the long update. I'll try to update more regularly from now on. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Afterwards, it was pure addiction. Sasuke was the smoke that Naruto breathed in. Naruto was the sunlight that soaked into Sasuke's skin. When they were together, life was electrifying but apart, they could barely function properly. Sasuke was well aware that Naruto was simply depressed but completely unaware that he, himself, was psychotic and he was poisoning Naruto's mind with thoughts of revenge.

Sasuke loved guns. He loved their cold outer shells and the bite-sized bullets. He loved the chilling, metallic taste when he put the barrel between his teeth with thoughts of suicide. He never pulled the trigger though. Naruto's face would always float serenely through his thoughts, turning his thoughts into something surreal, almost heavenly. Naruto was his paradise.

Sasuke introduced his love of guns to Naruto one day. They went to the outskirts of Konoha where they lived, to a discarded junk yard and Sasuke lined tin cans out like little metal soldiers and shot them down one by one while Naruto watched, awe-struck. If there was one thing Naruto was good at, it was shooting.

Then he handed Naruto the gun and said, "Do you want to try?"

Naruto shifted from foot to foot, nervously, "I don't know," He said, "I don't think I'll be very good at it."

"I'll teach you," Sasuke said then Naruto smiled enthusiastically. He marched over to Sasuke, trying to seem confident. His effort made Sasuke smile, like it always did. Sasuke admired that of Naruto and it was something Sasuke had never had.

Naruto held the gun in his hands like a baby bird and grinned. He held it up, pointing it at an innocent tin can.

"Wait," Sasuke said suddenly, "You have to be careful of the kick back."

Sasuke stood behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his and slid his hands down Naruto's arms until he curled his fingers securely around Naruto's wrists. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and blushed, making Sasuke smile.

"Now, pull the trigger."

Naruto obeyed him. With Sasuke's arms around him protectively, Naruto held the gun steady and hit the target. Naruto laughed ecstatically at his success.

"I did it! I did it!" He spun around and kissed Sasuke, placing his fingers lightly around his neck. Sasuke went deeper into the kiss, eagerly, and ran his hands up his shirt.

When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto frowned. Sasuke bit his lip.

"I love you," He said, "There. I said it. I'm not taking it back."

Naruto smiled, "I love you too."

"No, you don't," Sasuke said, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. You said it. Why can't I?"

Sasuke moved away and picked up his duffel bag with the rest of his guns. He wouldn't look at Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said but he still wouldn't look at him. Sasuke's eyes were bloodshot and Naruto wondered for a split second if Sasuke was trying desperately not to cry.

"I don't understand. Why can't I say it?" Naruto said, "Sasuke! Look at me."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I get it. I know I'm acting stupid but I can see it, in your eyes, you're not lying. You love me. You love me so much. I don't deserve it, Naruto. I don't deserve your love."

"Shut up, of course you do."

"I'm the wrong person, Naruto. I'm selfish and vain and arrogant. I get angry for no apparent reason. I'm wounded to the point where I don't even know how to answer that type of love. Eventually, you'll get sick of trying. Like everyone does."

"I don't care," Naruto said, "Listen to me, I don't give a single fuck. I love you. I love you. I-,"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared, "You're so fucking annoying. I hate you. Leave me alone."

Naruto stepped back, startled. Sasuke was seething then he calmed down and looked sad. He crouched down on his haunches and buried his head in his hands. He was honestly surprised when Naruto sat down next to him.

"You can't push me away. I'll never give up. Even if you hate me, I will always love you and I'll always be chasing you, trying so desperately to catch up to you and I will never, ever give up."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. This time his eyes were shining with tears. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek and wiped away the tears with the ball of his thumb.

"Come on, Sasuke," He said, "Boys don't cry."

Shikamaru liked to smoke a joint before he had sex. He liked to be stoned during foreplay and when he climaxed, his cum flowing over Ino's thighs would be snow flakes. Ino had been his best friend in primary school. He wasn't sure when it happened that they started having sex and stopped being friends. Ino had been beautiful and innocent with her blonde hair like a silk and her skin like satin and then her mother had died. She liked it when Shikamaru got angry with her half way through and called her a whore. Shikamaru hated what she had become and he hated himself for helping her disintegrate.

She was head cheerleader. Shikamaru was that weird guy who smoked in the bathrooms and scared all the freshmen. She was involved in after school activities and he was barely at school at all. She was bright and fluffy and Shikamaru envied her, so he took her innocence to show her what a fucking waste of space she was becoming.

And when it was done, he would light a cigarette, turn to her and ask, "Remember how we used to be?"

and she would say, "We were just kids."

"We were best friends."

She would looked back at him and smile, "We're still best friends."

And Shikamaru would know she was lying. She would say every time that it was the last time. She would get dressed and leave then later, a week or a day, she would crawl back into his bed and press her bare breasts against his shoulder.

At school they would avoid each other like the plague. She pretended she didn't know him and Shikamaru tried to do the same but in truth, they knew its other too well.

He was smoking in the bathroom when Naruto and Sasuke entered. They were laughing, talking about something. Shikamaru couldn't recall ever hearing Sasuke laugh and then it occurred to him why.

When Sasuke and Naruto saw Shikamaru, they stopped, apparently shocked to find out that they weren't alone. There was an awkward silence where neither party knew what to say. Finally, Naruto said, "Hi."

Sasuke shot him a look like he was angry at him for talking to another human being.

Shikamaru sighed, "You know, you should be more careful about hiding your relationship."

Sasuke's expression did not falter but Naruto blushed beetroot red.

"What relationship?" He said and the hitch in his voice gave away his lie. Sasuke pursed his lips together, the only hint of emotion on his porcelain face.

"I'm just saying, this isn't exactly a liberal school. The other boys will rip you apart if they found out you were, you know, gay."

Sasuke scowled, "Come on, Naruto."

They left. Sasuke basically dragged Naruto out of the bathroom. Shikamaru couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling when he looked at them. He felt that they were a chemical mixture, just waiting to explode.


	3. A kiss with a fist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sasuke waited for Naruto at their usual spot at the park. There was an old discarded swing underneath a twisted oak tree. If they had lessons apart, they would meet up here after school and then walk home together and sometimes, rarely, they would go trash another abandoned house.

They didn't do that often, although Naruto wanted to go all the time. Sasuke insisted that if they did that then they would lose the magic of it.

Sometimes, they would go to the cemetery and sneak into one of the coliseums. There, amongst the dead, no one could protest against their twisted love. It was the best place for them. Niether of them had any privacy at home. Naruto lived in an orphanage and Sasuke lived in a foster home with seven other children. Together, they embraced the solitude. Light would drift in though the small stained windows, bathing them in blues, greens and yellows. Sasuke hoped they would go there again today. The thought had been all that had gotten him through the school day.

But when Naruto walked up, he was limping and the thought immediately vacated Sasuke's mind. Sasuke stood up and ran to Naruto. He was looking down, trying to hide his face so Sasuke lifted his chin.

Naruto had a busted, bleeding lip and the beginnings of a black eye. Judging from his new limp, this had been a bad beating.

"Did you hit them back?" Sasuke asked immediately. Naruto shook his head mutely.

"Goddammit, Naruto," Sasuke said. He stepped back, looked at Naruto and absorbed all his injuries until it was like he felt them too.

"I'm going to kill them," he said softly.

Naruto smiled bravely, "It's okay. I'm okay. Let's just go. I want to go to the cemetery."

Sasuke shook his head, "I can't just let this go. Tell me who did this to you."

"Deidara," Naruto looked down.

Sasuke turned around and walked away. Naruto called after him, even followed him for awhile but he soon grew tired and slumped down against a tree. His wounds ached but, if he was honest, he wanted Sasuke to go after Deidara. It filled him with a sense of belonging, the sense that Sasuke belonged to him and he belonged to Sasuke. It also made him feel like Sasuke was something dangerous that only he could control, like a condensed atomic bomb that Naruto cradled in his hands.

Sasuke knew Deidara. He knew he was bigger and stronger than him but Sasuke didn't care. He found the tall, blond hair boy by the school, leaning against the art class window smoking a cigarette. Deidara didn't see Sasuke until he slammed his skull through the window in a quick, fluid movement. Deidara stumbled, blinded and bloodied.

"What the fuck?" he cried out, holding the cut on his forehead which was expelling blood like red water. It flowed over his eyes so he couldn't open them. Sasuke stood right in front of him and Deidara couldn't see him.

"You should pay more attention while you smoke," Sasuke spoke coldly.

"Who said that?" Deidara said, furiously wiping his red blind eyes, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, "You're pathetic."

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Deidara screamed bloody. Sasuke stepped forward, grabbed Deidara's neck and pushed him against the cracked window so splinters of glass dug into his back. Deidara cried out in pain.

"This is so fucking sweet," Sasuke smiled, "See what you've become? A pathetic blind fool, just like you've always been. Just like you'll always be."  
"Let me go or I'll-,"

"Or you'll...what? Run to mommy? Tell her you got your ass handed to you by someone three years younger than you? Or will you run to your friends? Oh, they'll be glad to have a fucking coward like you smoking up all their dope."

Sasuke grinned, licking his pale lips, "No, I have you exactly where I want you."

"You fucking freak! What do you want?!" Deidara screamed.

"I want you to leave Naruto alone. If you touch him again, I will kill you."

Deidara laughed, red spittle run down his chin and his teeth were the colour strawberry milk.

"I knew you were a faggot."

Sasuke wanted to hit him. Sasuke wanted to kill him right there.

But Sasuke let him go.

"Chicken shit," Deidara spat out a glob of blood, "What were you planning to do? Kill me?"

"Not yet," Sasuke said calmly, "But soon."

Deidara rolled his eyes but in the way he limped, Sasuke could tell that he wouldn't have to worry about Deidara hitting Naruto any more.

When Sasuke returned, he was genuinely surprised that Naruto was still there waiting for him. Naruto stood up, winced, then smiled.

"Are you okay?" He said hastily.

"I'm fine," Sasuke reassured him.

"Did you..?"

"No."

"You're lying," Naruto said immediately and kissed him, "Let's go to the cemetery," Naruto added when they broke apart. Sasuke murmured his agreement.

The next thing Sasuke knew he was pinned against the wall of a empty Colosseum with Naruto's hands down his pants. Sasuke's breath hitched as he grew hard beneath Naruto's warm touch. Naruto unzipped his pants and knelt down, taking Sasuke's throbbing member into his mouth.

Sasuke leaned his head against the cold stone wall as pleasure trembled through his body. Sasuke tangled his fingers through Naruto's hair and breathed heavily until his came. Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Did the thought of me beating someone up for you turn you on?"

Hinata wore long sleeves even when it was boiling hot outside. Her sleeves hid the scars that were engraved into her arms. Sometimes, she wrote words into her arms. The worst one read: nobody loves you. The telltale words were written down her inner thigh.

She was friends with Sakura and Ino but everyone knew they just kept her around because of the fact that she made them both look prettier and obvious pity. She was with them in the bathroom, trying her best to melt into the walls. Sakura and Ino were applying make-up to their already painted faces. Hinata didn't bother. Nothing she did would ever make her feel beautiful.

"So, I was sitting in the library and Chouji walks up to me and totally starts flirting with me," Ino said, while chewing a thick piece of gum.

"Ew," Sakura made a face, "He's so fat. He has, like, no chance with you."

"I don't know," Ino smirked, "I might just give him a pity fuck."

Hinata flinched. She sometimes wondered why she hung out with these people. She knew they weren't all they appeared to be though. Ino might be the biggest slut in school, but she was so completely in love with Shikamaru that she didn't think she even deserved him. She had de-materialised their relationship into 'just sex' but could never stay away from him for long and Sakura was so in love with Sasuke, who was clearly gay, that it stopped being funny and just got sad. Sakura and Ino were just two girls, trying to find love in all the wrong places while Hinata could find no love at all. Her father despised her. He saw her as weak. She had been bullied for as long as she could remember but with Sakura and Ino acting as shields, it had gotten better. She wasn't happy but she thought she'd be okay someday.

That was until that afternoon when Kiba walked up to them. Ino and Sakura looked at her, smirking. When they disappeared, leaving Hinata alone with Kiba, she went a deep shade of red.

"Wh-what do you want?" She stuttered.

Kiba smiled. He was boyishly handsome. He was also sweet enough not to take Hinata's crippling shyness as being cold and distant.

"Hey, Hinata. I... I wanted to ask you out on a date. I like you. I think you're really pretty."

Hinata went boiling hot red again. For a moment, she feared she might faint.

"Listen, I know you're shy so you don't have to answer. Just nod or shake your head." Kiba said. It was meant to be sweet but it made Hinata's mouth go dry and her throat clog up. She didn't know what to say or do. She had never been put in a situation like this before.

Her initial reaction was to nod, she wanted to say yes, but then she started thinking about her scars. Sooner or later he'd kiss her and kissing would eventually lead to sex and that would involve her taking her clothes off, her material armour, and she knew he would disgusted by what he saw.

She shook her head and Kiba's face fell. It broke her heart but she turned around and moved swiftly away from him.

"Wait," He said and grabbed her arm. She flinched. Kiba's fingers were curled around Hinata's wrist, he could feel the bumps of her scars.

Before she knew what was happening, Kiba pushed her sleeve all the way to her elbow and exposed all the ragged scars.

She wrenched her hand free and fled. She ran until her tears felt like battery acid and she slumped down, hiding her face in her arms.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there before Kiba reappeared. He sat down beside her silently. She didn't say anything. She doubted she could've said anything even if she wanted to. Mutely, Kiba picked up her wrist and gently eased the sleeve half way down her forearm. She didn't stop him. What was the point?

He pressed his lips against her scars.


	4. Composure

**AN**: I'm sorry I write all these twisted stories. Next time, I'll write something so fluffy that it'll turn the reader into cotton candy. This is going to be a short story. I'm only planning on writing two more chapters. Thanks for reading, sorry the updates have been slow.

Oh yeah, and there's a lemon in this chapter. I've never written boyXboy lemons before so please, be gentle~~~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

The first time Naruto saw Sasuke drown a cat, he cried.

Sasuke wiped his hands down on his shirt and kissed Naruto's tears off of his whiskered cheeks.

"You're too sensitive for your own good," He murmured.

"Why are you so angry all the time? Why do you carry so much hatred?" Naruto sniffed.

Sasuke stared at him, "You carry the same hatred that I do. I just don't suppress mine."

Naruto looked down, shaking his head, "No, I have all this love and no one wants it."

Sasuke reached out and clasped Naruto's hand, "I want it."

"But you kill cats."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and glared at him, "Don't push me away. I'm all you have."

"You are all I need."

Sasuke kissed him with both hands pressed on either side of his lover's face. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and he lightly bit Naruto's lip. He pulled away, resting his forehead and Naruto's so he could look into his blue eyes.

"I want to," Naruto said.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto answered by unbuttoning Sasuke's pants. Sasuke froze.

"Someone might see," he said.

"Let them see," Naruto said and kissed his neck, biting it till he left a rosy stain on Sasuke's pale skin.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not like you can get me pregnant, Sasuke."

Naruto had meant it as a silly joke but it made Sasuke sad. His whole family was dead, his entire clan, and if he succumbed to his homosexuality that would mean that he would never revive the Uchihas. He would always be the last one left.

But as Naruto's hands wandered over his chest, Sasuke thought that maybe that was for the best. Maybe he should just let the Uchihas die like they deserved. Faced with his own mortality, Sasuke ran his fingers through the other boy's golden hair.

They were in their cemetery, in their abandoned Colosseum, and although they had more privacy there then they had in their own homes, it was still technically a public space. Sasuke realised that the thought of them being caught just turned him on.

Sasuke breathed in. The air whistled though his body. Naruto kissed his neck, biting the skin until it glowed red. He left hickies everywhere. That was Naruto's thing, he liked to stain Sasuke's porcelain skin.

Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his skull. Suddenly, he couldn't take it any more. He grabbed Naruto and spun him around, pinning him against the wall. He ran his fingers over Naruto's back, removing his shirt. Sasuke's lips glanced over the muscles of Naruto's back. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's lithe form and played with his belt teasingly.

"Just... just," Naruto said breathlessly, unable to get the words out. Naruto's hands were placed flat against the wall. Sasuke undid his belt and slipped his hands down his pants. Naruto stiffened as he felt Sasuke's hand slide up and down his member. Naruto gasped, placing his forehead on the cold, stone wall.

Sasuke stopped before Naruto came. Naruto groaned as Sasuke snaked his arm around his waist and leaned his face in between his shoulder blades.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sasuke muttered.

"You can't," Naruto said.

Sasuke kissed his shoulders, "Are you sure?"

Naruto slammed his palm against the wall, "Please, Sasuke. Don't tease me."

Sasuke smirked. He could feel his own erection underneath his pants and he was sure that Naruto could feel it against his back. It must be driving Naruto mad, to be so close. Sasuke unbuttoned his pants and slid his member free of its constraints. Sasuke positioned himself behind Naruto and, in one quick movement, sheathed himself inside Naruto.

Despite his reassurances only five seconds before, Naruto cried out in pain but that was just strangely arousing to Sasuke. He pushed Naruto against the wall, so his bare chest came in contact with the stone. Naruto breathed heavily as Sasuke began to move and screwed his eyes shut. It felt painful at first, excruciatingly painful, but then it was replaced with pleasure that seemed to wash over him in waves. The tangible world disappeared. Naruto had been reduced to nothing but the breath that came out hard and fast in time with Sasuke's movements. Naruto felt Sasuke grip his neck softly. He could hear Sasuke moans ring through the abandoned room and for a moment, Naruto was sure that someone was going to hear them.

Then Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's member again and moved with every thrust. Naruto could feel his orgasm moving from his stomach till it scattered, electrifying his body. He cried out. His eyes watered from the pleasant pain.

Sasuke stopped and suddenly the world was solid. Naruto's ears were ringing, like his orgasm had been a loud explosion. For a moment, he could move.

"Naruto, love..." Sasuke said, his voice husky. He kissed the shell of Naruto's ear, softly, like he was trying to wake him up.

"I love you," Naruto choked out, "I love you so much. Don't leave me."

Sasuke pulled out of him, pulled on his scattered clothes, and wrapped his arm around the other, half-naked boy.

"Come with me," Sasuke said, "Stay with me."

He leaned in close to Naruto's ear and said, "Kill with me."

Naruto turned around and kissed him, placing his hand his Sasuke's chest.

"You're insane," he said, when they broke apart.

"No... no, I'm really not," Sasuke said and ran his fingers through Naruto's long hair, "Come on, we both knew this was going to happen. I can see the anger inside you. Its what attracted me to you in the first place. I have the guns. I was going to do it anyway but then I met you and I can't... I can't do it without you."

"Do what?" Naruto frowned.

"I want to kill everyone at my school."

Naruto stared at Sasuke like he had gone insane which, for Naruto, he had.

"Don't... don't say that," Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and looked at him, "Don't you want to get revenge? On all those people who have bullied you over the years? Don't you want them to pay for making your life hell."

Naruto looked at him with his bright, blue eyes, "High School will end and your life will go on."

Sasuke punched him.

He landed on the floor and looked up at him, his eyes burning, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me! Don't you get it? There's nothing left for me! My parents are dead! After school, I'll have nothing."

"You'll have me!" Naruto shouted back, "You'll always have me!"

Sasuke opened his mouth then closed it again then clenched his hair in his fists, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I..."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and, instantly forgiving him, wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay. I'm here. Tell me."

Sasuke was quiet for a long time, his face buried in Naruto's shoulder. Slowly he said,

"I want to die."

Naruto had known it. He had known it since he moment they had trashed that house together, since before he had fallen in love with him.

Naruto trailed kisses over Sasuke's jawline, " I know... I know... I know," he said between breaths.

Sasuke was crying. He didn't sob or show any other emotion then the translucent tear falling down his porcelain cheek. Naruto caught the tears between his lips.

"Will you be with me?" Sasuke asked, "When I die? Will you stay with me... please?"

Naruto looked at his face, "I can't... I couldn't. If you die then I die too."

"... Is that why you want to shoot up the school? So you can die afterwards." Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I don't want to be forgotten."

Naruto felt his heart turn to stone. He didn't know what to say. He just want to hold on to Sasuke and tell him that everything would be fine and then have Sasuke believe him.

"I'll do it," Naruto said, "I'll do it with you."


End file.
